


Burbujas

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Caring, Infantilism, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Spencer trabaja demasiado, está muy estresado. Su jefe va a visitarlo para ayudarle a relajarse y dormir.





	Burbujas

Spencer estaba exhausto, apenas había dormido dos horas seguidas en las últimas semanas y las ojeras se marcaban horriblemente en su rostro. El estrés se acumulaba, después de trabajar dedicaba su tiempo libre a casos antiguos aún abiertos. No era capaz de encontrar una forma de relajarse, no desde su muerte. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de su estado y obligarle a dejar el trabajo. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sucedió. Fue Hotch quien apareció un día en su puerta con una misteriosa bolsa.

—Hotch, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—miró el reloj por si se le había pasado la hora de ir a trabajar, pero no, era sábado.

—¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente?—se quitó los zapatos y pasó a su lado sin esperar a ser invitado.

—¿Eso es un alago?—intentó bromear, pero Hotch lo ignoró.

–Tienes que dormir, varias horas.

—No me resulta tan sencillo dormir, no es tan fácil como meterme en la cama y ya—resopló, sentándose en el sofá.

—Lo sé, por eso he buscado métodos para relajarte—dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de centro y sacó un colorido cubo de ella.

—¿Legos de construcción?—preguntó Spencer confuso observando el juguete.

—Sí, quiero que construyas algo mientras yo te preparo la cena—cogió la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Pero... esto es infantil.

—Es relajante, hará que dejes de pensar en otras cosas—replicó.

Spencer suspiró. No podía evitar obedecer a su jefe incluso si estaban fuera del trabajo así que se sentó en el suelo y volcó las piezas sobre la mesa. Parecía aburrido en principio, pero no tardó en concentrarse en construir un avión. El olor que llegaba de la cocina era delicioso. Él normalmente no cocinaba así que nunca olía así. Algo comenzó a relajarse en su interior.

—La cena está lista.

Spencer levantó la cabeza, sorprendido consigo mismo por haberse perdido en un juego infantil. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio los dos platos con revuelto de verduras y pechugas de pollo. Estaba más delicioso de lo que habría esperado, al parecer Hotch sabía cocinar y eso sí que era una sorpresa.

—Cocino para Jack cuando estoy en casa—le explicó, probablemente imaginando lo que estaba pensando por su expresión.

—Está realmente bueno. Hace mucho que no como algo casero.

—Lo imagino. No te alimentas bien, no descansas bien... Vas a enfermar y el equipo te necesita en plena forma.

—Lo siento, es solo que...

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, precisamente porque lo entiendo estoy haciendo esto, necesitas que alguien te cuide hasta que te recuperes—Hotch le miraba con tanta comprensión en su rostro que Spencer no pudo más que aceptarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hotch le entregó unas hojas de colores y un paquete de pinturas.

—Ve a dibujar algo mientras recojo.

—Puedo ayudarte-

—Puedes ayudarme dibujando algo. Ve—le ordenó sin opción a réplica.

Spencer suspiró y se fue a la mesa del salón donde el avión estaba ya completo. No estaba seguro de qué dibujar así que no hizo más que monigotes, pero eso también le ayudó a apartar su mente de los pensamientos que le agobiaban.

—El baño está listo—le dijo Hotch acercándose a él.

—¿Baño?

—Sí, vas a darte un baño caliente para relajarte antes de dormir.

Le acompañó al cuarto de baño y Spencer se sorprendió de nuevo esa noche al encontrarse una bañera llena con una gran cantidad de espuma y olor a lavanda.

—Date un baño hasta que el agua se enfríe. Hay un par de muñecos dentro de la bañera para distraerte.

Hotch cerró la puerta y Spencer se quedó mirando la bañera. Bueno, no se había dado un baño en mucho tiempo, podía ser reconfortante. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera. Encontró los dos muñecos, parecían superhéroes de alguna clase, pero no los reconocía. Se reclinó en la bañera y comenzó a mover las manos entre la espuma, generando más todavía y haciendo que burbujas flotaran en el aire. Se estaba sintiendo... relajado. Y en parte como un niño, pero un niño que podía comportarse como tal, no uno que debía cuidar de su madre esquizofrénica. Sintió la sonrisa en su rostro, la primera sonrisa real en mucho tiempo.

El agua ya hacía un rato que se había quedado fría cuando salió de la bañera. Se secó con una toalla y la envolvió en su cintura. Se asomó al salón y vio a Hotch sentado en el sofá con los dibujos que había hecho en las manos.

—Ya he terminado—le dijo. No sabía por qué hacía eso en lugar de ir directamente a su cuarto a vestirse.

—Muy bien—respondió, mirándole sonriente—. He dejado el pijama sobre la cama, voy en un segundo.

Spencer asintió y se fue a su cuarto. La cama estaba abierta, lista para meterse. Se puso el pijama, el más suave y confortable que tenía, y se sentó con tan solo las piernas bajo las sábanas. Hotch llegó poco después con un peluche de un conejo en las manos.

—Túmbate, venga.

Spencer obedeció y Hotch le arropó, colocando el conejo marrón junto a su brazo.

—Ahora duerme unas cuántas horas. Si te despiertas intenta dormir de nuevo, no te levantes hasta que yo venga a despertarte.

—¿Vas a marcharte?—preguntó, esperando que no lo hiciera.

—No, dormiré en el sofá.

—No tienes por qué-

—No pasa nada, estaré bien, eres tú el que tienes que descansar—acarició sus cabellos y volvió a ajustar las sábanas a su alrededor.

Para cuando salió de la habitación, los ojos de Spencer ya se estaban cerrando. No se había quedado dormido tan rápido y tan profundo en años. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y su mente también. Cuando despertó, habían pasado casi nueve horas. La puerta estaba abierta y podía oler el desayuno. Salió aún en pijama y sonrió al ver el beicon y las tostadas en la barra de la cocina.

—Buenos días.

Hotch se dio la vuelta, llevaba puesto su delantal.

—Buenos días. Se te ve mucho mejor—le sonrió, sirviendo los huevos revueltos.

—Gracias. De verdad, gracias por todo esto—le dijo, sentándose frente a su plato.

—Es un placer y lo haré siempre que lo necesites.

Desayunaron tranquilamente en silencio y Hotch lo recogió todo cuando terminaron.

—Me voy ya. Quédate con todo lo que he traído, utilízalo cuando lo necesites—le dijo apretando su hombro.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Hotch.

Su jefe se marchó y quizá ya no era simplemente su jefe. ¿Eran amigos? Pero eso ya lo eran antes, esto había sido algo más. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero no le importaría repetir aquella noche de nuevo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
